The Big Payback
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: 'Fast Enough': What if Barry really laid into the Reverse-Flash after coming out of the wormhole instead of getting his ass kicked again. One-shot.


**Because the creators confirmed the DC Multiverse, I've decided to make a fic where Barry doesn't get trampled by Eobard-it's the other way around. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Home," Eobard whispered to himself, seated in the glass time machine. He stared into the blue abyss of the wormhole Barry generated. He was finally going to go home without suffering any consequences, getting yet another one-up on his nemesis.

"It's too easy to fool him. Future him never would've gone for it," he added, a smug smirk gracing his lips. As he was staring at the timer, currently on 00:10, he closed his eyes and waited for Barry to come running back in joy about how he saved his mother. 'You saved her, but couldn't beat me,' he thought. Now, all he had to do was sit there and wait for the inevitable. It was Barry's destiny to never beat him after a-

"THAWWWWWWNEEEE!" a voice boomed from within the wormhole. Eobard's eyes widened and he was greeted with the sight of the Scarlet Speedster himself shooting toward him (and by proxy, the time machine), with his right fist pointed in front of him. Barry rammed into the time machine, causing glass to fly everywhere including on his suit, and the destruction of the machine caused the wormhole to close. Eobard crumbled to the ground due to the impact, his back hitting the floor and causing him to skid, while Barry managed to land on his feet in a kneeling position.

The sight of Barry was one to behold: his face was formed into that of a deep scowl, a look of complete despair and utter rage; he had just watched his mother's death for the second time by the hands of Thawne. It was a moment for him that gave him nightmares every day for the past 15 years. Now that he had him right here, it was time for some much needed stress relief.

The Scarlet Speedster looked back and saw Thawne down on the floor. Taking this opportunity, he sped toward him and lifted him from his suit collar and pushed him against the walls of the particle accelerator. Barry, energized and full of anger, began punching Eobard in the face with everything he had.

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

*POW*

Barry's punches soon accelerated into the punches he used on Bates and was soon striking Eobard all across his torso. Apparently, a few lessons from the Arrow was enough to make sure when he hit somebody, it _hurt_.

Barry pushed him back and watched as the man in yellow fell back down to the ground. Not wanting him to get away, Barry sped over and was hovering over him.

"Get up!" Barry shouted, his voice amplified by the vibrations in his larynx. Barry mounted himself on top of Eobard and started going to work on him again, but this time, there would be no stopping. His strikes, his hits, pummeled Eobard with an unbridled fury; Barry could've sworn that he heard the man in yellow's ribs crack with a sickening crunch, but was too filled with vitriol to pay attention.

*POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW*

'No! No, this is not happening!' Eobard internalized through the pain. He was seeing stars as Barry continued to lay into him with no sign of stopping while he's ahead.

*POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW*

"Come on, get up bitch!" Barry roared as he landed another hit on his tormentor.

Eobard moved his hand around and felt a metal piece of the destroyed time machine, and before Barry could land another hit on him, Eobard smacked the metal onto the side of Barry's head, making him falter. The Reverse-Flash pushed the Flash off of him and stood up.

Now, the two opposite speedsters were at a stand-off with each other; Barry looked at his opposite, who, for lack of a better word, looked awful; his right eye was black and bleeding, his nose was broken, blood was spewing from his mouth, and he could barely stand.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Barry quipped.

"*cough* Damn, guess you're more cl-*cough*clever than I thought," Eobard retorted, blood spilling on the ground as he spoke.

"You're not getting away this time," Barry growled. "You're going down, you hear me?!"

"*cough* Kiss my ass, Barry." Eobard faltered onto the ground, only being supported by his right fist on the ground and having his left leg bent, his right one on the ground.

"BARRY!"

The Flash turned his head and saw all his friends moving toward the scene, with Joe and Eddie having their guns brandished in case anything went wrong. Barry looked at them and shook his head, signaling them not to come any further.

"Go ahead Barry, kill me. Make me pay for what I did," Eobard taunted, flashing (no pun intended) a blood-filled smirk in Barry's direction. Barry raised his right fist, the molecules in said appendage vibrating violently.

"Don't do it Barry, he's not worth it," Joe warned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Barry called out.

"What happened to getting your dad out of prison?"

"We've got the confession, we don't need him anymore."

Barry gritted his teeth and kept his eyes staring at Eobard's visage; oh how he so desperately wanted to hurt this-this demon, the demon that haunted him for 15 long years. 15 long years of looking over his shoulder, 15 long years of knowing he wasn't crazy while everyone else thought he was. It was 15 years too long, and now he had his chance.

"Man up and kill me, you fucking pussy!"

Caitlin walked up to Barry and put her hand on his shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself Barry. This isn't you."

Barry was tempted to ignore Caitlin's words and go through with it anyway, but her warning brought up something...

 _You can inspire people in a way I never could._

The Arrow.

 _But you're not the Arrow._

Joe.

 _I've got a guardian angel watching out for me._

Iris.

Barry's fist stopped vibrating, but he still kept his eyes on his fiercest enemy. "You son of a bitch."

"I've controlled your life for so long Barry," the Reverse-Flash began. "How will you get along without me?"

"I'll manage." Barry, in a millisecond, clocked Eobard clean across the face, knocking him out and sending blood flying from his mouth. "Detectives, would you like to read him his rights?"

Joe and Eddie nodded at Barry and moved toward Eobard, dragging him out of the accelerator's interior.


End file.
